Single-ended push-pull amplifiers serving as output drivers are known in the art. These push-pull amplifiers use both a negative phase and a positive phase of a two phase input signal and, therefore, maximise the usage of available input power from the two phase input signal. Such push-pull amplifiers typically drive loads with varying impedances and therefore should have a low output impedance to minimise the effect on its voltage gain by the impedance of a load.
However, existing push-pull amplifiers do not provide a stable and low distortion drive to a load when powered by a low supply voltage. Using low supply voltages reduces the current consumption of an electronic circuit and thereby is a major consideration in designing electronic circuits used in portable electronic devices. Characteristics of a push-pull amplifier, such as current consumption and output impedance, allow users to apply the push-pull amplifier effectively.
Hence, these problems limit the use of push-pull amplifiers as output drivers in electronic circuits, particularly when the electronic circuits are used in portable electronic devices that rely on batteries for power. Moreover, such an electronic circuit require a stable and low distortion output drive when driving loads with varying impedances.
Therefore a need exists for an output driver to operate at a low supply voltage in order to reduce its current consumption. This need can be addressed when such an output driver operates effectively and efficiently at the low supply voltage. In particular, what is needed is a stable, low distortion output drive from a low supply voltage single-ended push-pull amplifier serving as an output driver.